


Fanfiction vocab

by LilyTheRose



Series: Godmother Guidings [1]
Category: Adventures in Odyssey, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Lego Ninjago, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTheRose/pseuds/LilyTheRose
Summary: Hiiii, bruh, greetings; Come in and be welcome to Godmother Guidings! This ongoing series will feature essays, tips, and Q and As on aspects of fandoms including BATIM and it’s spinoffs, Ninjago, Cuphead, a little Undertale, and more! Open to questions, I'm here to assist newcomers! This first installment is common words to know when navigating fanfiction for the first time.
Series: Godmother Guidings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083371
Kudos: 3





	Fanfiction vocab

Fluff: Stories or aspects of stories designed not to focus on plot but to make you giggle.

Angst: The opposite of fluff. Designed to make you cry.

Smut: Extremely explicit content, especially in a sexual context.

Canon: Confirmed by the creators and available to the viewers.

Headcanon: A personal belief about a work that is neither confirmed nor denied in canon. Ex) Ty Lee (ATLA) is of airbending lineage.

Fanon: Similar to Headcanon. A widely accepted headcanon in the fandom.

Shipping: Enthusiasm and willingness to create or consume content, fanmade or canon, where characters are in a romantic relationship.

Otp: One True Pair. A favorite ship. Contrary to the name, you can have more than one.

Notp: A ship you will personally never ship. Notps are NOT a valid reason to post negative comments. If a piece of fanwork contains content you don’t like, your job as the reader getting this for free is to walk away and find a piece you do like.

Character/Character: The names of characters in a relationship, especially, a romantic one.

Character & Character: The names of characters with a realationship but not necessarily a romantic one.

Tags: Author-made warnings of what to expect.

Q and A: Questions and answers.

Mary Sue: A character, typically a protagonist, that is poorly written due to being unrealistically perfect and liked.

WIP: Work in progress. Incomplete.

Y/N: Your name.

OC: Original character.

RPG: Role playing games. Usually in the context of video games. The protagonist (whether shown or not) has a name, face, and personality different from the player.

Protag: Short for protagonist.

Safe: A list of characters the authors guarantees to the audience will not die.

Fic: Short for fanfiction.

Kudos: Like, upvote.

Oneshot: A short story.

AU: Alternate Universe. Ex) Coffee shop AU. (Everything is the same except it takes place in a coffee shop.) Human AU. (Non-human characters are now human.)

Genderswap/Genderbend: A kind of AU. Male character(s) is written as a female and vice versa.

Crack: A piece of fanart of fanfiction so strange it seems like the creator was on crack. 

Yaoi: Male/Male romantic relationships.

Yuri: Female/Female romantic relationships.

ColyDoesThings: A Youtube channel that often goes over aspects of fanfiction. I recommend it.

Godspeed to you!


End file.
